


Time Will Tell

by obladargh



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obladargh/pseuds/obladargh
Summary: About the broken watch Stephen Strange keeps; the only thing from Christine that is left with him now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for pre-relationship stories (or established relationship for this Strange-Palmer case, I don't know) and I'm happy to finally make this one! Both are fun characters to write x)

“Doctor Palmer you are needed in the ER.”  
“Coming.”  
Christine rushed from the operating room as soon as she heard her name announced from the speaker. It never felt like a long day when you work in a hospital, patients come and go, you may lose count on how many patients you’ve been taking care of in one day. She only finished assisting a surgery and the patient waiting for her in the ER now might be her fifth.

It was going to be a long day, after all.

“Doctor Palmer you are needed in the ICU.”  
“Alright, coming.”  
“Doctor Palmer you are needed in the high dependency unit.”  
“One second.”  
“Doctor Palmer—”  
Christine took a deep breath when she heard her name again, that had been felt like hundreds that day.  
“—you are needed on the hospital rooftop.”  
She paused working, her eyes blinking frantically.  
“I’m sorry what….?”  
“Just go, Christine, I’ll take this from here.” Nic insisted, taking the equipment out of her hand. “Did you hear that Nic? Did he really say the hospital rooftop or I misheard it?” Christine trusted the command through the speaker but she just couldn’t be sure of what she had heard now. Who could? “Well, he just said so.” Nic shrugged, it was still weird but at least Christine knew she didn’t mishear it.

She walked up and looked around the hall of the top floor of the hospital. Everything was normal around her, nothing strange, and that made her wonder why on earth somebody would need her on the rooftop.

That was, until she opened the door to the rooftop.

* * *

 

“Ah, Christine! So you received my invitation."

Now that was…. strange. Literally.

“What. Are you doing here. Stephen.” she stressed on every word she said, when looking at something she never expected. And it was Stephen Vincent Strange, walking towards her. “Just guessing you might join me for tea.” Stephen gave his typical smug smile, half-turned his body to reveal a table for two behind him, complete with a teapot and two cups.

“Seriously, Stephen? I got an announcement through the speaker to come to a tea party?” she snapped, having mixed feelings of being upset to know that she had just been tricked, and glad at the same time to finally see _him_ ; she knew she missed him, but of course she wouldn’t let him know, because he would make a lot of fun of it.

“I didn’t say it is a party.” Stephen corrected as he pulled the chair for her. Christine rolled her eyes, “You could’ve just made that magic portal and met me face-to-face, that would be a better way to invite me.” she folded her arms, “I was worried to death, Stephen, thought there had been an extraordinary case happening on the rooftop or something like that.” she was serious, and Stephen just grinned as he poured the tea into her cup.

“Didn’t want to make too much attraction, especially walking around with this.” he explained, gesturing to his clothing. “Besides, I think you might have been having a long day and you need a rest. With this fake call, no one will call you to work so…” Stephen put the teapot back before he continued his words, “we can have some time together.”

Christine sighed, and smiled as she made a facepalm. “Oh, should I thank you for that?” Stephen made a thinking face in between sipping from his cup, “Maybe you should.” She chuckled, “Thank you, then.”

Taking a sip from her cup, she took her time to figure out what she should do to catch up with this now Sorcerer Supreme. It’s only a few days after he left, after his bald guru passed away, but there must be a lot to tell from the look of him that day, telling her that he really had to go.

“Now what exactly are you doing here, Stephen.”  
“I think I’ve told you.”  
“Having some time together with me?”  
“Yyyup.” he answered with his typical popped ‘P’ at the end.  
“Oh.”

_Oh_ , was all she could say. It still didn’t answer her question clearly but knowing that this time Stephen was here to see her and only to see her, she had to hold back a smile. Like she had always thought, she’ll never let him know that she missed him. At least for now. “Look, Christine…” she was snapped back from her thoughts when Stephen broke the brief silence, putting his hand on hers,

“I’ve missed you.”

There. He said it. It was just unfair that when he was the one saying that, she couldn’t make fun of it. Just then she knew he was being honest this time and there would be no such thing as making fun of anything. And there was no need for her now to ask him further why he was there.

“I’ve missed you too, Stephen.” she finally replied, gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. For a few seconds they looked into each other’s eyes, the feeling of sensing each other’s sincerity grew within them.

_Maybe he has changed.  
Maybe she’s not that angry anymore._

“What is this?” Stephen looked down, noticing a red scratch just near the tip of her thumb that was stroking his hand. “Oh, it’s only a small wound. I opened a medical bottle in a rush, got cut by the ring seal.” she shrugged. Stephen took a closer look at her wound, “It is small, but quite deep. You bled pretty much didn’t you?” he looked at her, then back examining the wound. “Yeah… there was a few blood drips. What made me panicked was it happened in front of the patient. It’s not the wound I really cared about.”

“Hold on.” He put her hand back, looked down and made a hand gesture. Shortly, his necklace started to glow, followed by green circles on his hands. Christine’s mouth dropped open, it clearly wasn’t something she sees everyday, but asking him questions right now would be useless too because she’d find out anyway as she watched him doing his magic.

“Done.” he finished his spell, an amused smile drawn on his face looking at Christine’s reaction. “You know, it’s very normal to ask you questions right now, isn’t it?” she looked at her now vanished wound and at Stephen back and forth. “It’s called the eye of Agamotto. And the spell allows you to manipulate time.”

“Wow, Stephen… you didn’t have to do that, really.” Christine chuckled nervously, still in disbelief. “Thank you, though.” now it was her who put a hand on his. “What about this watch? Have you ever… tried fixing it with your magic?” she noticed the only modern accessory he was wearing, and it was broken.

He looked down, aware of how he was already used to read the time through the shattered glass. He wouldn’t’ve done such effort if it wasn’t the watch given from her. He wouldn’t’ve kept it, if it wasn’t from her.

“This is the watch you gave me on my birthday, remember?” he spoke after being silent for a moment, eyes still gazing on his broken watch. “Yes.” Christine replied. “And this is the only thing I have, from before the accident, that I’ve been keeping until now.” he continued, a thumb rubbing gently at the broken glass.

“This means a lot to me, Christine. No matter how broken it is, I’ll always keep it that way. The moment it got damaged, was the moment I saw even more worth out of it.”

“Just like my life since the accident."  
“Just like us.”

His eyes laid on hers, fixated. It took a moment for her to process his words—because that’s not what Stephen Strange usually says, and it hit her hard once she connected all the dots; what happened to the watch, Stephen’s life following the accident, and _their relationship_.

She doubted no more.

Her hand went to his cheek, but he was the one making his way first for a kiss. A mixture of sharp, cold scent of ethanol and Christine’s warmth. Nothing could be any more perfect. The kiss was deep, no hesitation. Just something he owed himself doing after their almost-kiss a few days before, at the OR washroom.

It happened quick, unfortunately.

“I… I’m sorry.” Stephen broke the kiss, felt guilty of his sudden move. It’s not only about the move, but also their situation. There hadn’t been any statement that they’re good now. Implicit, perhaps, but that’s still doubtful.

“I know,” her eyes travelled his face, finding their way back to his eyes. “It’s okay.”

Christine leaned forward, meeting her lips with his. This time it happened in slower motion, yet the same depth. Four words. Those four words from her, and that was more than enough for him.

“I love you, Christine.” Stephen said, in between his struggle to catch his breath.

“How much?” she asked, grinning. Stephen couldn’t help letting out a laugh. He knew she was teasing him. In a good way.

_“Time will tell.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I was thrilled when I saw the scene where it shows the inscription on the back of Stephen's watch, "Time will tell how much I love you." --Christine Palmer. From the whole movie I guess that scene is the first time where he shows his soft and sincere side for Christine, although indirectly. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
